


Magic Kingdom

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We wanted to do something," Fraser began.</p><p>"But this is too much!" Frannie protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Kingdom

"But how?" she said at last. She couldn't believe it.

"Not much to spend money on up in the Territories," Ray said with a shrug.

"We wanted to do something," Fraser began.

"But this is too much!" Frannie protested. "I can't accept this!"

"Sure you can," Ray answered.

"No, no I can't. I _know_ how much this costs, Ray, and I know what a standard detective's pension is—"

"Francesca—"

"Okay, look. One, like I said, not much to spend money on up north. B, they hook you up with an investment guy when you take the retirement deal, and I got a good guy, alright? Three, Fraser gets a bonus each time he gets a commendation, so you can see we're not hurting any. Plus, Stella and your brother chipped in, too, okay? So, say yes, already. The kids'll love it."

Frannie swallowed hard and looked from Ray to Fraser. "You didn't have to," she said.

"We wanted to," Fraser answered, smiling in that way that had always melted her into a puddle of goo.

"Really?" Her voice was squeaking a little, but she didn't care.

"You're the closest family we've got, Frannie," Ray said, bumping his shoulder against hers, "and, you know, you've earned a little something special."

She grinned up at him, completely at a loss for words. Then something occurred to her and she thumbed through the fat reservations envelope again. "You _are_ planning to come with us, right? I mean, seven nights in Orlando with six kids?"

"Well, I don't know—"

"Ray!" Frannie yelled.

"We're kind of busy—"

"I cannot believe you would—"

Fraser cleared his throat and glared at Ray. "Frannie, we would be happy to spend a week in Florida with your family."

Frannie smiled at Fraser and said, "Good."

Next to her, Ray pretended to pout at Fraser, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching.

"What?" Fraser asked with a warmth in his voice that Frannie still wondered if she'd ever get used to.

Ray's eyes glittered, and he glanced from Fraser to Frannie and then spoke to her conspiratorially: "We are _so_ buying him mouse ears."


End file.
